


Ego

by surrealism



Series: Psychology of Attraction [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism
Summary: Anywhere and everywhere, Law was tangled in this web and Luffy filled himself whenever he so pleased. He was beholden to those little fits of passion and finding a way to reel them in was something that stayed on the forefront of his mind.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Psychology of Attraction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078058
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So, I mostly wrote this as an indulgent kind of thing but also because I want to actually get good at my own smut writing and this seemed as good a practice as any. 
> 
> For anyone who is interested in the title name specifically, it's a riff on Ego of the psychological theory - the ego prevents us from acting on our basic urges (created by the id) but also works to achieve a balance with our moral and idealistic standards (created by the superego).
> 
> Luffy is definitely known to be kind of impulsive and it makes sense that he's probably more "Id" vs Law's "Ego"

Luffy was pure instinct.

It was something that Law had known since they started dating. The younger made no qualms about trying to get into his personal space and disrupt everything with his own desires – being led by the collar of his shirt excited him more than he cared to admit. It was how simple things like brushing his teeth would turn into his cock buried to the hilt inside of that sweet little body.

Anywhere and everywhere, Law was tangled in this web and Luffy filled himself whenever he so pleased. He was beholden to those little fits of passion and finding a way to reel them in was something that stayed on the forefront of his mind.

“C-can I get…”

It’s why playing this game with him was the closest Law would get.

The two of them made a bet – if Luffy could get through a date while being this excited then Law had to accept his whims as they were without complaint. If he begged Law even once to release him then Luffy had to tone down his requests to four a day. Luffy scoffed at the idea that he would even be forced to prioritize the things he wanted at all times.

“I’m sorry, what was that sir?”

“…Oh, sorry. I want –”

There was a hitch in his breath at the change. Law watched innocently as Luffy dug his fingers into the surface - eyes still full of determination while the shivers up his spine made him sit up straight to hide how much he wanted to curl backwards. Under the table, tattooed fingers pressed the dial of the remote one setting higher in retaliation to the defiance his companion was showing now.

He soaked in the reaction quietly before picking up the menu, “I’ll order for both of us, if that’s okay.”

Luffy’s flushed face was an enticing mix of frustration and thinly veiled arousal. If Law was going to win then ignoring that expression – no matter how absolutely delicious – was going to be an exercise for him as well. Thankfully, he was the more level-headed of the two. The waitress left and Luffy counted the steps she took until he deemed it safe to spill his thoughts.

“You’re not playing fair, Torao.” He was getting off to this far more than his protests showed. The pink in his cheeks deepened to red as he leaned into the vibrations, his breathing labored at each wave of pleasure that was massaging his sweet spots and choking his resolve at a leisurely pace.

It seemed fitting that his downfall would be sitting still. Law propped his head up lazily in his hand as he leaned onto the table,

“This morning I let you feel it up to the highest setting. You told me you could take it for hours,”

Luffy nearly bit his tongue in half at the feeling of coarse fabric against his leg. The touch was light, too light for the heightened sensitivity that made him crave that rough grip that came from those precise fingers holding him. Law knew Luffy was a glutton for the carnal reaction that came with pushing him, _teasing him_ until he would lose control.

“Yet here you are after 15 minutes, panting like a bitch in heat at even the smallest touch.”

Law moved his foot to Luffy’s crotch, toes playing with the zipper on his shorts and milking a low moan from those tight lips. There was a feeling of stiff moisture that made him bite his lip. It was so tight, so _wet_ , and every graze was only adding to how much Luffy wanted to surrender to the pleasure _._ It was incredible how much his cock leaked through those layers.

The thought of opening up those shorts to free him of all of that pressure, fingers soaked as he moved up and down that slick length and –

Fuck. He had to not get ahead of himself or else the whole exercise would be for naught. Pulling back his foot, he reveled in the cry that mourned the loss of contact, that little whine that signaled his submission to the heat pooling in his stomach and taking over his awareness.

God, Luffy crumbled beautifully when he was played with like this.

“Here you are,” A sing-song voice brought both of them back. The younger man was doing his best to look presentable, black bangs sticking closely to his forehead and framing rosy cheeks with lips to match. His expression turned to confusion as a single bowl of vanilla ice cream was placed on the table. Left to their devices once more, Luffy was searching for the answer in Law’s face and coming up short.

“I just thought you might want something to cool off with,” Law hummed, scooping some up with the lone spoon on the table, “ice cream would be really nice right now, hm?”

He could see the suspicion peeking through that arousal even as Luffy opened his mouth to receive the cold treat, his tongue running its length along the bottom half of the metal and lingering just slightly at the contrast. Luffy was appreciative of the feeding, his hands preoccupied with being an outlet for the sensations that he was trying to not let spill.

“Mmmn…”

It was messier with each serving as the dessert melted. Little trails of cream were sliding down his chin, a sight that even made Law aware of the tightening in his pants as he watched the dribbles leave clues for him to follow. He watched them fall down his neck, leading to his chest to those nipples that fit perfectly between his teeth and squeezed that voice octaves higher as they were played with.

He couldn’t wait to get home and taste how they mixed together.

“Torao?”

It was only after he heard the scraping of metal against porcelain that he realized the ice cream had been finished long ago with his ability to maintain focus. There was something in that breathless calling of his name that tugged more at his composure and he was lifted off of the ground when he heard that pet name falling from that face, half-lidded eyes watching him while he writhed behind every sensation. Luffy was panting now with little concern for how he looked.

 _How obscene._ It was making Law feel a little jealous that anyone else even got to see it.

“Luffy,” his voice seems like an oasis in a desert to the squirming body across from him, attention fixated as a hand reaches across the table. He sighs at those fingers that were caressing his jawline and dragging over his skin leaving burn marks in its wake. Luffy was chasing that touch so hurriedly, chin tilting upwards as if he were being pulled up by leash like the little pet he was.

As his fingertips leave skin, Law watches as Luffy’s face contorts and eyes screw shut as he starts to collapse into himself. It’s only a moment before the doctor is aware of what’s going on and it’s divine as the pieces fall into place. Those hands grounding Luffy to the table surface were white in their grip as he bites his lip, trying to push down the whimpers that would give him away while the rest of his body painted a picture of ecstasy that Law was beside himself watching be made.

“Fuck.”

Law wasn’t sure when he’d started moving but suddenly he was throwing whatever Beri seemed far too much for such a little bowl of ice cream and grabbing Luffy who cried at the grip of Law’s hand on his wrist that was too soon in the afterglow.

_Somewhere._

He threw the shorter man into the car with such force that it made people stare but Law didn’t care. It was too late for him to start thinking of anything other than how much he wanted that body wrapped around him, sounds pouring from every crevice in urgency.

_Here. This is good._

They were in the backseat now, the car parked in whatever hidden area Law could find, nowhere near home but god those few minutes felt like the difference between life and death. The faint taste of vanilla in that needy, wet mouth was propelling him deeper into it to savor what lingered of that cocktail of sweets and Luffy on his tongue.

He palmed the front of Luffy’s shorts and felt the distinct wetness against his hand, the cracked groans that it elicited, the fingers grasping at his hair and scraping against his scalp. The body beneath him was a mess of nerves and he still had that toy dialing it all up further to its apex. He pulled back for a moment to breathe, the heavy pants coming from who knows where and echoing in the tight space as he continued downwards.

Which of them was supposed to be keeping it together? It didn't matter in the least once Law opened Luffy's shirt and took stock in the messy sight underneath his clothes. The contrast of cream against lightly tanned skin was far too delicious to ignore. Running his tongue along the trails that sunk into his favorite places, he was delighted at the stuttered moans spilling freely as he explored. 

Luffy sounded like a he was losing himself in the stimulation, chest rising and falling against his mouth. The movements meant little as Law was too engrossed in those sensitive buds rising from the touch against his tongue and teeth to pay attention. He was right, Luffy always tasted good but the idea of sweet cream on his body was an exquisite mixture that only he was capable of. Following the trail left down Luffy’s stomach, his hands made quick work of the shorts to spring him free of the fabric clinging to every part of him.

“Fuck, look at you.” Law moaned at the sight. There was so much that he wasn’t sure which of it came before or after the climax. He just knew he wanted to further Luffy’s release past it’s breaking point and to see the pile he crumbled into build tall.

He put his lips around the head of the still leaking cock in front of him and ran his tongue in circles while his hand pumped the slick length, watching carefully as it mounted into more fingertips clawing at his scalp and toes curling against his back.

“Yes, Yes, yes oh _fuck._ ” Luffy could barely speak, his head thrown back against the car door and exciting Law to see the expressions that flanked that pleasured curse. The heat was getting to him now as their bodies and moans cumulated within the space and making him dizzy with impatience. His fingers were tugging at the handle of the toy now, pulling it free with a satisfying squelching sound that spurred him into undoing his own pants to rid himself of the mounting pressure.

Positioning himself between Luffy’s legs, he rubbed the head of his cock against the slick entrance and drank in more of what this was doing to Luffy even before he could put it in. His face was red and wet with sweat beading on his forehead, messing his hair into a tangled pile while his swollen lips hung open making him look even more disheveled and filthy.

Oh god.

Law couldn’t take it anymore as he shoved his cock inside and kissed Luffy to suppress the cries to come from his rush.

“Mmmnnn!” Luffy was clutching whatever part of him could fit in his palms as teeth and lips scraped each other in that desperate heat. Law was losing himself in it, the way that toy prepped him made it far too easy to slide in and still Luffy was tightening around him, constricting any thoughts that weren’t seeking more of that feeling. Even with the heat inside of the car, Luffy was still burning up in contrast and it made him want to chase that until it scarred him.

There was a medley of sounds echoing into their ears as he pushed his cock deeper into Luffy, the relentless pounding of his sweet spots making him choke on saliva and his tongue as he melted into the pleasure and Law thrust harder at each new sound he could draw out. His mouth was against Luffy’s neck now, breathing hot heavy words of affirmation as he felt the coil tighten on his own release.

“Yes, oh fuck, _shit,_ you are so tight.” Law was barely getting the words out against Luffy’s skin, burying himself in the scent of arousal while Luffy’s legs and arms stayed wrapped around him and kept them pinned together. That friction only sends him flying further into that hot entrance and getting lost in the fluids building against his stomach as Luffy’s cock rubbed on him.

“ _Luffy.”_

His name hangs on Law’s lips like a hook pulling him, pleasure gripping at his senses as he feels it building. All of it is so fucking good and Law is trying his hardest to not cum, not yet, not until he hears those words that told him Luffy was seeing stars and fireworks behind his eyes because of the sheer pleasure of his cock stretching him open.

“Law…oh god, _Law._ ”

There it is.

Law groaned loudly against Luffy’s neck, biting him harshly as he pumped before thrusting deeply and burying himself as far as he could go, the waves crashed into him and turned his bones to jelly within those hot walls. There are shivers down his spine as he cums, his own voice drowning in his ears as the pleasure takes over and his eyes roll back into his skull.

Only a moment sooner does it become so overwhelming he’s going to pass out as Luffy wails deliciously in his ear, pushing his hips against Law’s cock as they cum together and he pours more onto their bodies.

They both lay spent together, Law trying to catch his breath while admiring the marks he’s left on Luffy’s neck. There’s a moment of light silence that hangs between them before he notices that Luffy is smiling weakly at the ceiling, an expression that makes him feel accomplished even if his boyfriend was already so cheerful.

“That good, huh?” He purrs against Luffy’s neck.

“Yeah…Yeah,” Luffy said through heavy pants, the stale air in the car now more apparent than ever,

“Also, I won.”

Law sits up and squints at Luffy who has a wicked grin peeling across his face. What was he talking about? He only has a moment to think before Luffy sits up and kisses him deeply on the lips, his hand caressing his cheek softly as he stares into those grey eyes.

“You said I had to deal with the toy during our date and I couldn’t beg for it or else I lose,” He can see the gears turning in Law’s mind as he realizes exactly what’s happened and how he fell for his own trap against the sly teen who was already back up for a round two, "looks like I'm not the only compulsive one." With that, their lips are connected once again.

“Huh, I suppose I did, didn’t I?” Law mumbles into Luffy’s mouth as they kiss, sinking backwards as they moved for a new position.

Sometimes even his instincts were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was mainly practice and also a bit of a thing to unwind for myself cause my mainfic is in a not happy spot right now and I had to get these two lovelies in something haha.


End file.
